game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalie Game
Personality Rosalie considers herself, first and foremost, an optimist. She tries her hardest to see the good in everything, the little things that make her face match her smiling mask. She's chipper, bouncy, and full of confidence, almost to an annoying degree. She doesn't mean to annoy, she just wants people to have fun with their lives, and there ain't no harm in that! Second most important, and most obviously to outsiders, Rose loves gambling. She tries not to get into anything illegal for her age, of course, but she can't help but adore games of chance and the thrill of the risks that come with it. She wouldn't be here if she didn't, of course. She keeps a few packs of cards, some dice, and a custom Lucky Coin on her person at all times, just in case the opportunity for such a game arises. She much prefers to run the game, doesn't mind shaking things up and playing one herself. She knows all the tricks of the trade and how many ways a game can be rigged, but insists she'd never abuse any of them, no siree. Rosalie insists she’s an honest gal, no matter how many coins she's managed to make off of her fellow students. She explained the rules, plain and clear, told them the risks, so it's not her fault they chose poorly. Rose is a bit of a social butterfly, fluttering from one group of 'friends' to another on at least a weekly basis. For a Shy Guy, she's anything but shy, with a natural aura of exuberance about her. She could chat for hours about a topic she's passionate about, but knows that her dialogue is likely to get skipped enough as-is, so she really shouldn't ramble. Even if she wants to. Rosalie doesn't really mind her ultimate insignificance in the series. She considers herself a minor appearance sort of person anyways, regardless of her showman's spirit. She doesn’t need popularity, as long as she has a good time! Relationships Family She doesn't speak of her family very often, but from what people can put together, her home life's pretty decent. Her other parent’s another Shy Guy, and they seem to have fun with Game Guy's line of work. Rose seems to think very fondly of the both of them. Friends Rosalie seems to like bouncing around from 'friend' group to 'friend' group, even if most of them aren't actually too fond of her. She's aware of this. Despite not hanging out with him very often, she considers Competer a close friend of hers. Party game-exclusive folk have to stick together, don't they? Viktor seems to have taken a shine to her, though she doesn't seem to think much of it, chatting a bit, without any regard for who he is. After all, who is she to refuse a wealthy repeat customer, no matter how creepy? Ultimately, her relationship with her roommate Adrian is pretty similar to that she has with Vik. She doesn't think much of their connection, despite a positive relationship with the young man being rare. She's a little annoyed by his frequent criticisms of her games' aesthetics (It's Mario Party, what did you expect? And aren't you from Kirby, anyways?), but she's willing to listen to him, regardless. Enemies She's certain she's gained quite a few, thanks to her forced little games, especially when the person involved was a sore loser. Despite knowing this, though, she refuses to accept it, and will try to act like nothing's happened between them. Usually, this behaviour will only get them angrier with her, though. Romance Rosalie has not made herself known in the world of romance. She's a busy young lady, and insists she currently doesn't have time for the lovey-dovey shtick. She doesn't mind the idea, but she doesn't think she's ready for it yet. There's a few rumours about her either being into or secretly dating certain guys (mostly others from the Mario franchise), but she denies any that come her way, and finds the more ridiculous ones hilarious. Gallery Rosalie.png|Rosalie's basic attire And the Lucky Number Is.png|Rosalie's original design (art by Lissamel123) Rosalie Aesthetics.PNG|Rosalie aesthetic board Trivia * Rosalie was adopted from Lissamel123’s House of Obscurity. And had been adopted for nearly four years before Jazz actually decided to get down to business and properly post her. Yikes. However, some other adoptables of hers have gotten worse treatment... * While never getting a proper page on the Monster High Fandom wikia, a partial bio for Rosalie was made. Quite a bit of her has been changed since then, but certain details (such as her name and age) have been retained. * For the record, Pip is the small Chain Chomp, and Ace is the larger one. Pip is named after the 'spots' on dice or cards, while Ace is... well, you know. * Thanks to her very minor role, Rosalie wasn’t originally going to attend Game High, but decided she was going to take part in her dad’s business anyways, and figured she might as well join in on this 'legacy' thing. In her eyes, it's a guarantee to get at least a few players... * Don't think too hard about how her face and/or mask work. It's really not worth it. No one knows what's under there, and we're pretty sure we don't actually want to know. * Rosalie is Jazz's second OC to be a member of a generic enemy species, third if octolings count as 'generic'. Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Mario Offspring Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Females Category:Girl